Choosing Sides
by Dirk Luna Karma
Summary: Alternia was never destroyed, our favorite trolls never played Sgrub, but the war that Karkat brings any better then if they have played the game? Sollux's side to this war. Original is Nepeta's side (name: War Has Begun) and I am also working on Karkat's side (Bringing War)
1. Chapter 1

Sollux Captor, a good friend to Karkat Vantas, gets a message from Karkat himself. He pulls up the message to see something strange… Karkat wasn't using caps. He couldn't read what Karkat actually said, finding the non-caps strange. He had to say something, he just 'had' too.

"KK, why are you not u2iing cap2?" Sollux hops that Karkat hasn't broken down or something.

"that's not important, did you even read the message i just sent you?" Is Karkat's respons. Sollux looks back to his first message, reading it.

"KK, that'2 2tupid," replies Sollux.

"i know it sounds stupid, but trust me. i did get something like that," Karkat still doesn't use caps.

"Are you 2ure you weren't dreaming?" asks Sollux, getting worried for Karkat.

"I WASN'T DREAMING! I know it sounds crazy, but believe me," Karkat pleads, slightly going back to his usual self.

"The po22iibiiliity of you actually talking with an adult troll ii2 2liim, and II cant 2ee why any would want to talk to you."

* * *

_All right, so this is Sollux's experience in the war from War Has Begun. It might not be as long as the other one, considering how some things that happened with Sollux are explained in the other story. I don't quite know Sollux's quirk, so I might have messed it up. Please do tell me if I do, I would like to try to have this a accurate as I can with the quirks. School is also starting for me, so I will try to update this as much as much as I can. I only got one more day before school starts, so I'll spend that whole day writing for you guys. I hope you enjoy this story, and maybe give me some suggestions on who to do next. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux becomes very worried about Karkat. As he thinks about how he can actually help Karkat, he doesn't really notice that his, currently unknown, mutant friend is typing to him. Karkat, of course, began to use caps and soon gave up on trying to get help from Sollux at the current moment.

When Sollux realized, about 20 minutes later, that Karkat stopped talking to him, he decided to hack into Karkat's trollian and see this conversation for himself. Sollux reads everything, every single wor and letter that was sent between the two. He didn't like this unknown troll when he was finished with the conversation between Karkat and the troll. In fact, Sollux Captor hated this unknown troll. He hated them extremely, yet somehow he didn't want them to…Die.

* * *

_Sorry for a delay, I had to paint on Dave's broken record onto the shirt for my cosplay. It looks all right, but it's still drying, so hopefully it doesn't end up horrible and I feel ashamed for my cosplay. . I can't think of anything else to add to my other stories, so I'll just be updating this one a lot for the rest of the day. Hopefully people enjoy this fanfiction as much as my Nepeta one. _


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few months later that Sollux learned that Karkat was going to start a war. Karkat didn't tell him though, the guess is that Sollux would rather be with his matesprit (Feferi) then support his new force against the highbloods. Sollux did learn where Karkat was having his camp, and he left his hive to see Karkat and his forces.

As our young golden-blooded wiggler finds his war into the war camp of the Signless's descendant's (which he didn't know about at the moment), all new recruits, which is everyone, are building the tree hives.

Sollux gazes up into the trees surrounding the natural clearing, seeing the swiftness from the trolls in his own cast range. Soon though, Karkat approaches him, wondering what the yellow-blood wants. A small heated discussion was given between the two before Kanaya walks up to give Karkat some news.

"The Other Jade Bloods Are In The Brooding Caverns," says the Virgo, her eyes not giving any hint to why she isn't in the brooding caverns herself.

"I'M GLAD, BUT HOW COME YOU'RE NOT THERE YOURSELF?" Karkat shows a hint of concern for her.

"I Decided To Try To Help You," says Kanaya, and Karkat nods his head in appreciation," Shall We Plan For Our First Battle?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux is standing at the edge of the forest, watching the battle unfold and grow before him. He asked not to fight, not wanting to encounter Feferi out there and have to kill her. Karkat was fine with it, because everyone else wanted to fight.

The psionic looks around the battlefield, hoping and not hoping to find Feferi amongst the blood spilling slaughter. Luckily though, he didn't find his matesprit out there, but when he gazed up to the highblood camp, his eyes met a certain seadweller's eyes.

A glare instantly took over Sollux's face, sneering at the Aquariun. A similar appearance could be seen on Eridan's face, but it didn't last long, for he head commands to give and injured soldies to help into the medical tent. Sollux followed him carefully, soon finding out where his matesprit is.


	5. Chapter 5

For the whole battle, Sollux watches the medical tent, hoping to see more than just glimpses of his beloved Feferi. He really didn't see anything other than glimpses though. He kept hoping though, but it never happened.

The end of the battle happened with a huge surprise. With a huge ship that was colored like a rainbow. Sollux looks at it with an interested look on his face, wondering why it was colored like a rainbow, mostly of troll…blood…colors. _Are those the famous subjugglators?_


	6. Chapter 6

What happened next answered that question. The people he saw were not normal forces of Her Imperial Condescension. They are the most ruthless, merciless, strange religious trolls ever.

Sollux quickly ran into the woods when he found out who they were, not risking the high possibility of him getting killed. He could hear other people running in after him, and distant shouts of successes and victory.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the camp, Karkat is really pissed that they weren't able to even win their first battle. Everyone around is quiet as Karkat marches around, yelling at whatever he can. After a few moments of him wearing his voice away, Kanaya goes up to him and is able to calm him down a bit. After her attempt to calm him, Karkat sits on the ground, resting his face in his hands.

Sollux walks up to him, and sits next to him. Everyone watches with curious eyes, wondering why their leader is hiding his face.

"Kk, what2 wrong?"

"I'M A TERRIBLE LEADER."

"II dont thiink 2o."

"ITS NOT FUCKING TRUE THOUGH."

"IIt wa2 ju2t our fir2t battle."

"DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT TERRIBLE."

"No iit ju2t mean2 you 2houldn't jump to conclu2iion2," Sollux gently pushes Karkat, trying to get him to stop calling himself terrible. Karkat looks up to him with dull eyes, everyone still watching to two converse. "Lii2ten, II thought II wa2 pretty terriible after II kiilled AA, but Fef wa2 there for me, and 2he 2howed me that no one ii2 terriiible, we all ju2t make mii2take2 and we have to except that."

* * *

_Apologizes for not updating quickly, but school and homework was getting in the way, and will for the rest of the school year. I'll try to update on weekends and breaks, but I can't promise anything. Also, if Sollux seems OOC, I apologize again. I don't know Sollux that much (but I do know Dave, and the two are a lot alike), and I personally don't like Sollux a lot (dislike is a more fitting word...), but I will try to write him as best as I can. If he's OOC, please tell me and I will work on it. Thanks for reading to everyone who is following this story. _


	8. Chapter 8

When Karkat calmed down, Sollux left to be all by himself. He had to think about what happened earlier in the day, and why Feferi wasn't fighting at all. After some thought, he did realize why she wasn't fighting. She always talked about helping people, not killing them.

Sollux smiles to himself, remembering how much he loved Feferi for how kind and sweet she is to everyone. His thoughts soon lead him to sleep, which was full of dreams of simpler times. The times when war never crossed any of his friends' minds and when the love he shares with Feferi didn't seem like a dream itself.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Sollux woke up to find Karkat making a plan with all of his followers. He found it strange that Karkat was asking all of them, but after a few minutes, he found out why. Karkat didn't know all of the skills of everyone there, so this is to help him learn about everyone.

Sollux stayed out of it, thinking about how he should go to the highblood camp. As hours passed by of him thinking and pondering and wondering, he decided that he would go that day. He wanted to see Feferi as soon as possible, and the current day seemed perfect for it.

Sollux figured out the best way to approach them and not get killed instantly, for being mistaken as the enemy. He checks back with Karkat and his followers, finding them still working out their next attack. It seemed like the current moment is the best time to sneak away, and the gold blood did.


	10. Chapter 10

Sollux sneaks out of Karkat's camp, running to the highblood camp. When he reaches the clearing that gives away to the very camp he wants to go to. He notices a few people standing in the camp, looking out across the grassy plain. The two people seem to have noticed him, and they began to move.

A few minutes later, highbloods are surrounding him. They are mostly indigo bloods, as the royal seadwellers walk up. It was much waiting though, but he was forced to bow. An indigo blood kicks one of his legs, wanting him to bow. He collapses onto one knee, arrogantly bowing down to the seadweller.

"He doesn't have to bow," says a nearly gently voice, seeming to be from one that is not meant to be violent.

* * *

_I am going to write more after I finished writing my Meowrails short story and after a few chapters in my humanstuck story. I hope that readers from War Has Begun is able to tell who this is. I'm also going to try writing longer chapters, so there won't be as many cliffhangers._


	11. Chapter 11

"You still didn't answer my question," Hopescar says with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"ii don't have to tell you," Sollux snaps at her.

"Considering that you are the prisoner, it is wise for you to comply with my request."

"ii don't have to do anythiing."

"If you don't explain why you came to us, I will hold you prisoner in till Her Imperial Condescension."

"and what2 wrong wiith her?"

"She would probably use you for a newer, much younger Helmsman."

"helm2man?"

"Oh, you must not know about your ancestor. The Helmsman once tried to overthrow the highbloods, and now he serves as the power source to Battleship Condescension," Hopescar was able to say that before she entered.

")(ello? Can I come in?" Feferi takes a careful step into the tent, both Hopescar and Sollux looking at her.

* * *

_I'm sorry for not updating in a while. School really kicked me out of writing for a bit, and then my one chapter stories really took control of me, preventing me from writing in my chapter stories. I will really try to update more often, and I got a good method to help me with it. I'm really glad that you guys have read my story/stories, and I can't wait to write more for you. Also, I am going to really try working my my dialogue, so many of my chapter's will just have dialogue, and some just dialogue. _


End file.
